Under my Skin
by Sarah Ainsworth
Summary: Sucrette se encuentra sola,nadie que la comprenda mas que Rosalya... ha cambiado mucho solo por la felicidad de la persona amada,pero pronto,ella sera la que encuentre su felicidad...finalmente FF hecho con KISHandICHIGO ¡Fic conjunto! One-shot PD: Sucrette se llama Diva xD


La clase acababa de terminar,yo aun no podia despegar la vista de la ventana,donde veia que Castiel estaba jugando con Demonio y La señorita Mantis Religiosa le pedia con toda su alma que lo aleje de ella y su perfecta ropa de zorra de la esquina no sea dañada por el inofensivo reí al escuchar eso en mi propia mente,mientras seguía dibujando sin siquiera saber que estaba mi lapiz y lo guarde en mi mochila de Marilyn Manson,que muy en lo profundo odiaba,pero este cambio era necesario si queria que Castiel deje de prestarme la minima atención como amiga,conocida y hasta que mi existencia sea borrada de su cambiarlo todo,todo lo que el conocia de la antigua chica a la que llamaba mi estilo,mi cabello,mis formas de pensar...mi para que el sea amaba demasiado,renuncie a mi todo solo por el,ni yo me explicaba como podía ser tan estúpida para que mi futuro completo cambie solo por su esos pensamientos de mi mente al ver que Rosalya me hace señas para que vuelva a este mundo.

-Ah,Rosa...-Dije yo de mala gana,no tenia muchos animos de hablar con nadie,tenia tanto sueño...-

-¿Que le paso de nuevo a mi pequeña? ¿Esta triste? -Dijo ella sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara- Yo quiero que sonriiiiias

Tomo mi cara con sus manos y estiro mis mejillas hasta donde mas podia haciendo que una "sonrisa" forzada se colara en mi rostro,mientras yo intentaba quitarla en por fin se dispuso a soltarme yo inmediatamente envie mis manos a mi cara y hice una mueca de dolor

-¡ITAI! -Decía yo gritando,con Rosalya si podía ser yo misma,era mi mejor amiga,siempre creyo en mi,al igual que quería muchisimo,y ella me ayudo en este una hermana para mi,me paré de mi asiento y le tiré de los mofletes para hacerle lo mismo,mientras ella intentaba huir,la solté y ahí quedamos las 2 frotandonos las mejillas del dolor.

-Vale vale... Vámos,que se hace tarde para la clase de baloncesto obligatoria... -Dijo Rosa guardando mis cosas en mi mochila, y arreglandome los moños azules en mi cabello sin que se lo pidiera.A veces se comportaba como mi madre cuando menos lo deseaba.

-Entonces,¿Que vamos a hacer hoy en esa clase de baloncesto?

-No lo dicen que sera una sorpresa.

-Vaya menuda sorpresa harán,apuesto que es una estupidez.

-Bueno,tranquila,termina esta clase y podrás ir a casa.O lo que es aun mejor,¡vamos a mi casa a pasar la noche! -Dijo Rosa ahora muy animada-

-Esta bien,tengo muchas cosas de las que hablar,pero primero hay que pasar por mi casa para buscar unas cosas.

Entrámos al club de baloncesto y vimos un gran festival dentro,con muchisima gente del instituto,con confetti por todos lados,muchos puestos,y hasta algun que otro ebrio por mas raro que parezca.

-¿¡Que caraj-?! -No pude terminar la frase que ya la avalancha de gente nos tiraba a Rosa y a mi,al parecer hacia un escenario en el que todos estaban enloquecidos,principalmente las al frente y pude ver a la persona que menos queria,y a una vixen* mas vixen que é la mano de Rosalya mientras ella me miraba atónita y salí corriendo de allí arrastrandola,no tenía tiempo para ver todas esas cosas que tanto me é unas lágrimas y me fuí mientras podía sentir las miradas acusadoras en í a los que daban mis piernas, mientras tomaba fuertemente la mano de mi acompañante Rosalya, ella tenía su semblante preocupado y una mirada profunda, le dalia mucho verme así…tan dolida… pensando de como un hombre puede hacerme tanto daño con solo mirarlo.

Pronto sentí como alguien me obligaba a pararme en seco, la peliblanca, Rosalya se había detenido y me miraba seriamente, pero a la vez con una sonrisa tranquilizadora,

-Debes tranquilizarte, pudiste haber cambiado muchas cosas de ti, para verlo feliz, pero nunca pongas en juego tu dignidad. – dicho eso me abrazo con fuerza y lágrimas silenciosas y saladas recorrieron mis mejillas.-Vamos a mi casa, te daré un te y charlamos bien ¿Si?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-Si…-conteste yo simplemente mientras seguía a Rosa por las calles.

Llegamos pronto, su hogar era hermoso, con decoraciones de época, colores cálidos y sus jardines eran bellos como la naturaleza misma… claro que nunca lo diría… la Diva de antes ya se había ido.

Era algo tarde.. pero la noche parecía que iba a ser preciosa, Rosa me encamino a su jardín donde había unas sillas y una hermosa mesa de exterior, me obligo a sentarme y se fue unos minutos, pues claro, al volver trajo un juego de te, junto con unas deliciosas masas.

-ahora dime ¿Qué paso?- me dijo Rosalya, mirando atentamente.

-Lo de siempre Rosa, no puedo ver a Castiel, cada vez que mis ojos se clavan en el, estando con esa mantis, siento como mil cuchillos se clavan en mi pecho atravesando mi cuerpo filosamente…

-Lo entiendo... pero el no merece que tu te arrastres por su vivir nuevamente,hay chicos que tanto te aman y tu ni siquiera lo sabes...

-Creo...creo que tienes razón. -Dije,abrazandome a Rosa mientras ella me abrazaba protectoramente,dandome un beso en la frente.-Gracias...

Decidí cerrar mis ojos,mañana sería un buen día acompañada de mi mejor amiga,arreglar todo,descansar por fin...

Me despedí de Rosa y me encamine a mi hogar,donde seguramente una hermosa madre radiante como siempre preparando el desayuno y un padre jefe de seguridad leyendo el periodico y recibiendome efusivamente,junto a un pequeño hermanito que siempre estaria a mi lado pase lo que dirigí a la parada del autobus que tardaba años en cansé de esperar y me senté en una parte metálica del protector,cerrando los ojos y dando un suspiro,hasta que sentí que me amordazaban la boca y rapidamente las manos,mientras yo intentaba ver quien era y gritar,pero no pude,me tirarón fuertemente dentro de un auto que parecía limusina,no podía ver,escuchaba 2 hombres hablando fuertemente mientras conducian tan rapido que puedo jurar que el contador estaba a punto para explotar.

-¡Pagaran millones por la vida de esta estúpida! -Pude oir que decia uno de ellos,segun podia escuchar,el podía soltarme,me rendí y empecé a llorar,pero uno de los hombres me golpeo en las costillas causandome un enorme dolor dolor no duro mucho ya que pude sentir que todo el mundo se me venía abajo,un gran peso encima,millones de cosas golpeandome al milisegundo y empezaba a quedarme sin podía ver nada,tan solo sangre,fuego y destrucción por todos lados,no resistiría mucho mas...tan solo debía dejarme llevar...era mi fin.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, pero volví a cerrarlos con fuerza al ver que esta no era mi habitación, mi cama ya no era tan cómoda y definitivamente no me sentía en casa ¿Qué había pasado?

No recuerdo mucho de lo que paso… solo que alguien me secuestro y luego… y luego no recuerdo nada más. Apreté las extrañas sabanas con fuerza, sentía tanto miedo… tanto dolor… ahora me siento sola, nadie está conmigo…

Me hacía recordar a esa canción que tanto me gustaba...

HER FEELING SHE HIDES

HER DREAM SHE CAN´T FIND

SHE´S LOSING HER MIND

SHE´S FALLEN BEHIND

SHE CAN´T FIND HER PLACE

SHE´S LOSING HER FAITH

SHE´S FALLEN FROM GRACE

SHE´S ALL OVER THE PLACE...

No podía respirar,era como estar totalmente muerta,no podía hablar,estaba perdiendo la cabeza,intente mover los brazos,como alguien que intenta escapar,me moví como una demente sin siquiera saber que me hacia reaccionar así,me arañaba la cara,definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Gruesas, traicioneras lagrimas cayeron de mi ojos… y poco a poco me quede adormilada ,aun podía escuchar las voces lejanas detrás de las puertas.. Pero no daba importancia en absoluto.

Pasaron minutos.. Tal vez horas, cuando en medio de la noche, siento la ventana abrirse, y unos pasos inseguros caminar, seguí sin dar importancia.

-ohhh Diva ¿Cómo es que esto te a pasado? Eres una idiota-dijo una voz gruesa ¿Quién era? No tenía fuerza para abrir los ojos.-¿Cómo es que alguien como tu siempre sufre lo peor?-¿Acaso era…?- Me ayudaste tanto, y asi te lo pago…-¿Cas…Castiel?- Decir eso es muy difícil, no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para que me perdones, y quizás ni deberías hacerlo… pero aun así Diva…- me dijo sosteniendo mi mano, pude sentir su calidez… atrapadora.

-Te suplico el perdón- término de decir arrodillándose junto a mi, un sollozo sentí y una solitaria lagrima de Castiel vi, al entreabrir mis ojos.

.perdona por no confiar en ti.. al haber puesto antes a mi que a tus sentimientos, sin saber que… bueno.. yo lo siento- apretó mi mano más fuerte y puso su cabeza más cerca de mi.

-Castiel…-dije con lagrmas en los ojos, no se si de felicidad o de tristeza ¿podía perdonarlo?

-¡Diva!- grito mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

-Eres un idiota Castiel- le dije llorando y sonriendo

-Callate tu.. tabla de planchar- me sonrio ampliamente- Debrah…. Debrah ya no existe.

-¿y como te creo?- le dije triste.

-pero yo digo la verdad- dicho eso se alejo y saco una caja de su chaqueta.-por cierto… geliz dia de San Valentin… lindo dia para estar en el hospital niña. Me dijo bromeando mientras yo recibia la caja, llena de chocolates y una rosa- recuérdalos, porque no lo volveré a comprar en mi vida.-

-¡Cast…!- rompi a llorar de la emoción, tristeza, felicidad no lo se, ocultaba mi rostro con mis manos. Pero fueron quitadas por Castiel, que me miro fijamente con sus ojos grises y beso mis labios, mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

¿Qué le diría cuando nos separemos de este tan deseado beso?

Un San valentin muy raro… pero que jamas olvidare.


End file.
